


Faint Memory

by LunaBruceYT



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Queen's Station, The Knight doesn't remember they're a vessel when they see themself as a bug, The beginning is a flashback, The vessel and the bug are both The Knight if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBruceYT/pseuds/LunaBruceYT
Summary: After opening the Queen Station, The Knight begins to leave said station to continue on their journey but something stops them in their tracks. They can still hear the station in it's prime.
Relationships: The Knight & Hollow Knight(Sibling Relationship) (Mentioned)
Kudos: 23





	Faint Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916130 and also the Queen Station in general. I love that you can hear the faint chattering of bugs there almost like maybe the Knight might've been there at some point and despite their lack of memory of their time in Hollownest, they might be faintly remembering how the station once was, but that's just how I interpret it.

A small vessel hid on the lowest polished stone platform, trying not to be seen by the many bugs chatting amongst themselves and to eachother, bells ringing to signal to those blue-ish bugs that a new passenger was waiting, and bugs walking to and fro, going on their daily commute.

It was almost mesmerizing in a way. They never have seen a place so populated with bugs since..no, vessels weren't bugs anyway, so it didn't count. The small vessel remembered the day their sibling was taken away, but they didn't want to think about that. 

Traveling up the other platforms, they saw two exits on both the right and left sides on the very top of the Queen Station. Making a quick decision as to not be seen if they lingered, they went towards the left one, jumping onto the platform-like piece of stone that the exit resided on and entered the new area.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bug walked away from the stag and back into the main room, climbing up the many platforms overcome with age and overgrown with plantlife until they saw the way they first came and to their right an entrance they had yet to go through. Before going that way though, they sat down on the platform they were on. For some reason it almost felt nostalgic.

Have they been there before? It wouldn't make sense if they'd have. After all, why wouldn't they remember it? Suddenly they heard something and turned around, their small hand ready to take out their nail to use if they got attacked but nothing was there.

Confused, they tried to settle their nerves, taking nonexistent breaths, but then they heard it again. This time, though, it was more loud, more vivid, their mind making out what it was. It sounded like crowds of bugs were talking there in the station with them like a memory barely there, the past and present mushing together like they were never truly separate and yet they felt deja vu just hearing it. Were those faint ringing bells too?

They didn't question it any further and continued to sit there, listening to the faint sounds of the past until they felt like leaving and entering the place to the right.


End file.
